Pokemon Adventures (TV Series)
Pokemon Adventures (Known in Japan as Pocket Monsters Special). is an animated television series based on the Pokemon video game series. The series is considered a spin-off of the main Pokemon anime with. Although the series is named after the Pokemon Adventures manga, it is a different series with different characters and story. The series has a more serious take with some mature themes such as war and love. The series premiered in North America on July 25, 2011. Premise Main Series (Seasons 1-5) The first six seasons of the series revolve around the adventures of a young boy named Roy, who wants to become a Pokemon trainer like his father, who is a gym leader. He begins his journey in his home region of Sinnoh with his best friend Barry. Roy receives a Riolu from his father and Barry receives a Gible. When the two begin their journey, the meet a girl named Sora who later joins them. Pokemon Adventures 02 (Seasons 6-7) Pokemon Adventures 02 takes place four years after the events of the original series, and revolves around a young boy named Micheal, who instead of wanting to become a Pokemon Master, he searches for his father who mysteriously disappeared. Before he begins his journey, he given a special Eevee that has the power to transform into it's eight evolutions at any time. He travels through his home region of Orre and then the Alola region and meets many new friends that join him on his journey. Roy, Barry, and Sora, the main characters of the original series make appearances, and they are now 18 years old and have their own lives. Characters Main Characters (Seasons 1-5) Roy - The main character of the original series. Roy is a young boy that lives in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region with his mother, father, and best friend Barry. Roy always dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer as his father is the gym leader of Sunyshore City. When he begins his Pokemon journey, he is given a Riolu from his father and the two develop a really close friendship. Roy is caring for his friends and Pokemon. Roy is selfless and will do anything to protect his friends. In Pokemon Adventures 02, Roy is all grown up and he becomes gym leader of Sunyshore City after his father retires. Roy's design is based on Ethan, the male character from Pokemon Gold and Silver. Barry - Roy's best friend. Like his game counterpart, Barry is impatient and is determined to be a great trainer. He begins his Pokemon journey with a Gible from his father Palmer, who is a Frontier Brain at the Battle Frontier. Barry is a lot like his game counterpart, except that he has an older sister which Roy is madly in love with. In the beginning, Barry is somewhat hyperactive, but in the later seasons, he becomes more mature and develops romantic feelings for Sora. He eventually confesses his feelings to her in the second movie, and even shares his first kiss with her. In Pokemon Adventures 02, he is 18 years old and runs the Battle Tower with his father. Sora - A girl that Roy and Barry meet during their journey. She lives in Jublife City with her mother and father. She used to live in New Bark Town in the Johto region with her friend Lyra, but was forced to move to Sinnoh due to her father getting a job in Sinnoh. She first meets Roy and Barry when they first arrive in Jublife City and then joins them after they save her Togepi from Team Galactic. Sora is very caring, but she is often concerned for the boy's safety. She also knows how to take care of sick or hurt Pokemon, as her mother is a nurse. Throughout the series, Sora considers the boys as her closest friends and even falls in love with Barry. She tries to confess her feelings to him several times, but is too afraid. She finally confesses her feelings to Barry and shares her first kiss with him in the second movie. In Pokemon Adventures 02, she is a Pokemon nurse. Sora's design is based on Leaf, the female character from Pokemon FireRed and Leafgreen. Lucario - Roy's starter Pokemon and partner. Roy and Lucario share a really strong friendship. Lucario is usually seen outside his Poke Ball and unlike other Pokemon, he is able to speak English. Lucario also has the ability to detect the aura of other humans and Pokemon. Main Characters (Seasons 6-7) Micheal - The main character of Pokemon Adventures 02. He goes on a Pokemon journey to find his missing father who mysteriously disappeared. Many people call him Mikey for short. He is given a special Eevee that can transform between it's evolutions. He then travels through his home region of Orre and the Alola region in order to find clues to solve the mystery of his missing father. Wally - A shy and timid boy who Micheal meets during his journey through Orre. Wally is very quiet and rarely speaks. He looks up to Micheal as an older brother figure. It is implied that he also has a crush on Rosa. His starter Pokemon is a Ralts that later evolves into a Gallade. Nate - Rosa - Zoe - A girl that has a tomboyish attitude. She usually acts cold towards Micheal and pretends not to care about him, when in reality, she really does care about him and hopes he will find his father. The reason why she hides her feelings for him is because she feels insecure and nervous. Other Characters (Seasons 1-5) Mia - Barry's older sister. Roy has a huge crush on her, and is determined to impress her. In the prequel film Pokemon Adventures: The Very Beginning, Roy instantly falls in love with her. Despite Roy being in love with her, she only sees him as a friend. Professor Rowan- Palmer- Cynthia- Professor Juniper- Cheren- Bianca- N- Professor Oak- Gary Oak- Lyra- Mew- Other Characters (Seasons 6-7) Gym Leaders Season One Roark- Gardenia- Maylene- Crasher Wake- Fantina- Byron- Candice- Volkner- Season Two Chili- Cilan- Cress- Lenora- Burgh- Elesa- Clay- Skyla- Brycen- Drayden- Season Three Brock- Misty- Lt. Surge- Erika- Sabrina- Koga- Blaine- Giovanni- Falkner- Bugsy- Whitney- Morty- Chuck- Jasmine- Pryce- Clair- Season Four Viola- Grant- Corrina- Ramos- Clemont- Valerie- Olympia- Wulfric- Season Five Roxanne- Brawly- Wattson- Flannery- Norman- Winona- Tate and Liza- Wallace- Villains Cyrus - Ghetsis - Giovanni - Lysandre - The leader of Team Flare and main antagonist of Pokemon Adventures: The Movie. Archie - Maxie - Master Greevil - Guzma- Lusamine- Episodes Season One - Sinnoh (Diamond and Pearl) 2011 July 25, 2011 - February 6, 2012 36 episodes Season Two - Unova (Black and White) 2012 June 11, 2012 - November 26, 2012 25 episodes Season Three - Kanto and Johto (FireRed/LeafGreen and HeartGold/SoulSilver) 2013 January 28, 2013 - November 4, 2013 41 episodes Season Four - Kalos (X and Y) 2014 April 7, 2014 - November 17, 2014 33 episodes Season Five - Hoenn (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) 2015 March 9, 2015 - November 9, 2015 34 episodes Season Six - Orre (XD: Gale of Darkness) 2016 Season Seven - Alola (Sun and Moon) 2017 Specials Films TV Films Pokemon Adventures: The Very Beginning (2013) A TV film that is a prequel to the series. The film takes place 3 years before the series. The film shows the three main characters of the original series when they were younger. When Digiworlds Collide (2015) A three-part crossover with Digimon Adventure. The three films revolve around Roy and Tai teaming up to save both the Pokemon World and the Digital World. Theatrical Films Pokemon Adventures: The Movie Released October 19, 2013 (Japan) and November 12, 2013 (North America) Pokemon Adventures 2 Released January 9, 2015 (Japan) and February 14, 2015 (North America) Pokemon Adventures 3 Will be released in 2017 Music Pokemon Adventures: The Movie Soundtrack (2013) # Aim to Be a Pokemon Master (2013)- # Sora's Song- # Excuse My French- 2be3 # All in How Much We Give- Stephanie Mills # Kids in America- Len # What Matters Most- # Like Wow- Leslie Carter # The Rockafeller Skank- Fatboy Slim # Can't Help Falling in Love- A*Teens # All My Best Friends Are Metalheads- Less than Jake # The Impression That I Get- The Mighty Mighty Bosstones # Nowhere Near- Summercamp # Run Around- Jason Raford # Dance With Us- Brandy, P. Diddy and Bow Wow # You and Me and Pokemon- Pokemon Adventures 2 Soundtrack (2015) # We're Coming Home- # Shine Supernova- Cody Simpson # Aim to Be a Pokemon Master- # Maybe Love- Steve McClintock # Shooting Star- Owl City # Home- Tiffany # Best Days- Matt White # You and Me- Tiffany # For You I Will- Monica # Deep Deep Water- SHeDAISY # Staying Together- Shane Sutton # End of Forever- Nick Carter # With You All the Way- Shane Sutton # Changing Faces- E.G. Daily # Through the Blue- Gayle Rose The Best of Pokemon Adventures (2016) Pokemon Adventures 02: The Movie Soundtrack (2017) # I Will Find You- Clannad # I Turn to You- All-4-One # Battle Cry (Stand Up!)- # Intimidated- Britney Spears # Best Years of Our Lives- Baha Men # The Answer to Our Life- Backstreet Boys # Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can)- Billie # Here We Go- Jason Gochin # Vacation- Vitamin C # Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio?- The Ramones # Run to Me- Clarence Coffee, Jr. # Spill- Showoff # I Wanna Be Where You Are- Jackson 5 Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:2011 Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Based on Video Games